


Dessert

by vogue91



Category: Psych
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Dessert & Sweets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Well, then, detective O’Hara... I’d say we’ve had enough dessert. When are we going to take care of the rest of the dinner?” he asked.





	Dessert

“Oh, come on Jules! We both know you’re _dying_ to go out with me.” Shawn told detective O’Hara. The woman, on her part, kept relentless concentrating on her papers.

She had learnt with time to ignore Spencer any time he decided all of a sudden to hit on her.

Thing that, actually, happened every so often.

Juliet knew she had dug her own grave on the exact moment she had shown him the right path to win her over.

Lure her with food.

Every day the man appeared to the district with something for her. Were it muffins, donuts, cake... Juliet couldn’t refuse, she was too much of a sweet tooth.

“Shawn, don’t you have some sort of business to run? Don’t you have to go and predict someone’s future?” she asked, the bitterest she could manage. He smiled, slyly.

“Jules, Jules. How many times do I have to explain to you that what I do is not predict the future? It is so much more, I feel people’s _aura_.” he explained, with that usual expression of him that Juliet found incredibly funny. She burst out laughing, getting a glare from the psychic. She took the blueberry muffin from his hands, without looking at the man anymore, preferring to make eyes at the pastry.

“You know, in my imagination you always look at me like that.” Shawn mocked her.

“In my imagination instead, this muffin is gigantic and entirely covered in whipped cream.” she answered bluntly, tasting a piece of it.

“Well, now I could truly tell you one or two things about my imagination... but I kind of have a feeling you wouldn’t appreciate.” he mocked her, and she couldn’t help but smile. He saw her closing her eyes and become almost ecstatic.

“Oh. My. God.” she murmured.

Shawn sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, then, detective O’Hara... I’d say we’ve had enough dessert. When are we going to take care of the rest of the dinner?” he asked.

She smiled, taking her attention momentarily away from the muffin.

“Come on, Shawn, you’re getting boring.” she scolded him, then her look turned malicious. “But I have to admit you’ve outdone yourself. Bringing me a pastry a day… you most definitely woman how to win over a woman.” she pretended to think about it. “Tonight.” she said then. Shawn could barely restrain himself from gloating.

“Perfect, Jules. My place, eight o’clock.” he said quickly, then ran away, afraid she could change her mind.

“Because I suppose you have a house big enough to host a dinner?” she shouted, and the psychic turned around,  winking.

“Be cool. Of course when I said ‘my house’ I meant Gus’s.” he replied, going out of the department with a glorious look on his face.

 

~

 

“I’ve got to admit it Shawn.” Juliet said, putting the fork down on the plate. “Gus has got dubious talents, but cooking is definitely one of them.” Shawn shrugged.

“Yes. Let’s say I give him his moments of glory, from time to time.” he declared, nonchalant, shaking his head.

“Don’t stall. You know I’m here only for the dessert.” she specified, malicious. Shawn, smiling devious, went toward the cupboard and took out the can of whipped cream. He put it down on the table, almost formally.

“Well, O’Hara... since we’ve ascertained that both our fantasies are focused on this small treat...” he sprayed a bit of it on the finger the woman had extended. “I’ve thought it could’ve been enough for dessert.” Jules put the finger in her mouth, seductively, and Shawn swallowed noisily.

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure we’ll make it do.” she said, absorbed, taking a little more cream and passing it over the man’s upper lip, then licked it greedily.

“I kind of like this game, Jules.” Shawn murmured, pulling the woman closer. She tilted her head and smiled.

“Yeah.” she took the can. “Me too.” she pulled back abruptly, leaving Shawn disoriented.

“You’re so cruel, Jules!” he said, begging.

“The whipped cream one’s an old game, Shawn. I’m sure that with your gifts you can do something much better.” she mocked him, going toward the door. Once on the doorstep, she turned. “Next time at least try with honey, or chocolate. I’m sure your imagination can work marvels with those.” she whispered. “See you tomorrow, Shawn.” she said, waving at him.

The man stayed still on the doorframe, smiling while he watched Juliet going. When she disappeared from his side, he glanced at the whipped cream.

When she wanted, Juliet could be definitely evil.

But he did what she asked. He let his imagination run free.

And he definitely liked what he saw. Even though perhaps he was thinking _too_ much.

And chocolate... that was just genius. 


End file.
